


Pizza

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Talking? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Pizza

Wynonna Earp knew she loved her sister more than anything else in the world. Sometimes that was the only thing Wynonna knew for sure. Long before Peacemaker, the Earp curse, or Doc Holliday had come into their lives it had just been the two of them against the world; no matter how Waverly tried to distance tried to distance herself in the eyes of the town from her elder sister.  
“I come bearing gifts!” Wynonna said as she came into Waverly’s room at the Earp Homestead. “Pizza!”  
Waverly’s smile was just as glittery as it always had been, and Wynonna was unable to tell she used to refuse to acknowledge her as a sister in certain social circles. Wynonna refused to allow those snubs to affect her. She hadn’t always been the best sister either. She had abandoned Waverly more often than she had been there for her younger sister. She couldn’t hold any of Waverly’s grudges against her, and now at least she knew that her favorite person in the world was fully on her side.  
“Uggghh. I love you, so much, Wy.” Waverly groaned, cramming half of a slice of pizza into her mouth, her voice barely recognizable.  
Wynonna couldn’t help but to chuckle. “I should have told Nicole this was the way to your heart a long time ago.” she pulled Waverly in against her side and squeezed her shoulders as the younger Earp blushed.  
“Shut up.” Waverly muttered, looking down at her feet to hide her blushing. She gently bumped Wynonna with her shoulder, smiling softly to herself. “She’s said that already though, and-and you were there the first time I said it to her.”  
“She wasn’t conscious for it though, so it doesn’t count.” Wynonna corrected, lifting an eyebrow at Waverly curiously. “Have you said it to her since?”  
“I said it once, I’m okay with that.” Waverly shrugged it off and grabbed another slice. “She knows how I feel about her… I mean, how could she not?”  
“That is one of the single most ridiculous things I have ever heard you say, and _you_ are supposed to be the smart one here.” Wynonna scoffed. “Maybe you _are_ an Earp.”  
Waverly’s eyes went wide and she grinned at Wynonna, amazed.  
“I feel insulted and complimented all at once.” she scoffed.  
“Finish your pizza and go talk to your woman, Waverly. Go and tell her exactly how you feel about her. Quit being ridiculous. You don’t want to end up like me.” Wynonna shoved another piece of pizza into Waverly’s hand and pointed her to the door.  
“I can think of worse things in the world. As a kid, I looked up to you more than anything. You were free. You didn’t let any of our family’s horrors hold you back, while I felt like I was drowning in them. That was _all_ that I wanted in the world. To be someone or somewhere that our name wouldn’t be able to hold me back. Waverly couldn’t help but to notice Wynonna looked truly shocked by her words.  
“I-I had no idea you felt that way.” Wynonna’s brow was furrowed and tears began to fill her eyes though she tried furiously to blink them away.

“You’re right, Wynonna. I do need to use my words more.” Waverly said, slightly crushed. She stood, a piece of pizza in one hand, and leaned in to kiss her older sister’s forehead almost reverently. “I’ll go talk to Nicole. Thank you, Wynonna. We’ll talk more when I get back. Love you, later, big sister.”


End file.
